A simple conversation
by racerabbit
Summary: Sinbad looked out over his country from the top of the palace at a marble balcony that he and Ja'far were currently occupying. The breeze ruffled his clothes and mind into a reminiscent state and so the King started the conversation. A simple conversation of many truths.


A simple conversation of truth

Writer's note: I am a huge fan of the relationship between Sinbad and Ja'far. This is a conversation that I wish happened between them. It's shamelessly inspired (and some of the next copied) by a conversation from Boston Legal.

-  
Sinbad looked out over his country from the top of the palace at a marble balcony that he and Ja'far were currently occupying. It wasn't a private balcony but the two of them had taken it up as their personal talking spot for when they were alone once the day's work was done and the festivities' subsided. Sinbad was holding a goblet of wine in one hand and Ja'far had his own, though it was currently resting on the wide banister in front of him.

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and the Kou Prince had been brought home earlier that week from the dungeon by his beaten up generals. Sinbad remembers Yamuraiha looking longingly over at Sharrkan but unwilling to tend to his wounds because she didn't want to hurt his pride. He remembers when Judal played them for fools as he told them all about his past and how damaged he must be to not care about any of it at all. But most of all, he remembers when Alibaba told him of his friend Kassim who had died in his arms without never properly explaining his feelings …

Sinbad looked over to where Ja'far stood only a meter away, also gazing out over Sindria, the lights flickering in the houses as a soft wind swept through the island. The breeze ruffled his clothes and mind into a reminiscent state and so the King started the conversation.

"You go through life…and you never tell people how much you care about them… when…" Sinbad stopped and looked out over his Kingdom, trying to get a grip on his thoughts.

"People should probably do that more…you know?" Ja'far glanced at his leader's face. It was resentment from countless unspoken words from others and himself. He could tell he was feeling melancholy today and so he also allowed himself to get into such a frame of mind for when the truth came out and nothing was left unsaid. The former assassin took a deep breath and spoke softly to the night air.

"I don't know whether you know this Sin, but not many men take the time, every day, to have a meal, glass of wine, to talk to their best friend. That is not something most men have."

"No it isn't." replied Sinbad simply.  
Ja'far continued, "What I give to you, what I share, I do with no one else. I like to think that what you give to me you do with nobody else. Now that may sound strange to you. But here's what I think is truly silly; the idea that jealousy or fidelity is reserved for romance." He remembers the previous confrontation between Judal and Sinbad from a few days previous. How much Sinbad must pity him…how much it must have frustrated him to see Judal so deep into his madness…into depravity.

"I always suspected that there was a connection between you and that man. That you got something from him that you didn't get from me." Sinbad sighed into his hands that were now folded into his robe-sleeves. It was so typical of Ja'far to think this, and not wholly wrong.

"I probably do. But hey, what I get from you Ja'far….that's special. People walk around today calling everyone their best friend. The term doesn't have any real meaning anymore. Mere acquaintances are lavished with hugs and kisses upon a second or at most third meeting, birthday cards get passed around workplaces so everybody can scribble a snippet of sentimentality for a colleague they barely met, and everyone just loves everyone. As a result when you tell somebody you love them today, it isn't much heard." The high King of the Seven Seas looked over to the one man he knew above all else, he could trust…with his life, and with his sanity.

He looked over at the white haired man and looked him straight in those forest green eyes and smiled. Maybe it was the wine talking or maybe it was something else that made him say the next words with such an honest face.

"I love you Ja'far, you are my best friend. I can't imagine going through life without you as my advisor." Ja'far chuckled and bowed as he smiled to him. The acknowledgment had not taken him completely by surprise.

"I am honoured your highness. I too, feel the same."

With those words spoken Sinbad turned around to walk inside the palace again but before he went he smirked and placed a hand on Ja'far's shoulder as he walked past.

"Though having said that, I am not however, going to kiss you."

THE END

It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction so please tell me what you think of it, thank you ^_^


End file.
